


We all start as strangers

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [175]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Five months ago the biggest flying thing Leo and his tribe had ever seen crash landed on their planet, destroying half the forest. The elders are wary of the strange creatures without ears, tail or claws that came out of that thing and ordered the tribe not to get closer. But Leo is curious and not only he has been going to the spaceship, but he also befriended one of the aliens. His stubborn curiosity and foolish tendency to risk his life make Matt, his boyfriend and alpha, very angry.





	We all start as strangers

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> This is the Pocahontas/Avatar-inspired verse that was still missing in the series. Did you think we weren't going to go there? Think again. In this instance of the universe, JohnSmith!Blaine meets Pocahontas!Leo, who's not a native american princess with a willow grandmother, but a catish-like alien with a bigger catish-like boyfriend. Big _colors of the wind_ lessons ensue.
> 
> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: Fight and then make peace.

The spaceship arrived one morning, making a loud noise that shook them all out of their sleep.  
It was the biggest flying thing they had ever seen. Round and flat, it looked like a much bigger version of those stones they threw across the lake to make them bounce off the surface, except that instead of gliding over the water as those stones did, it had crash landed on the ground, leaving a path of destroyed trees in its wake.

Leo didn't know it was called a spaceship then. He learned the word from those creatures later on. It was _ftale non'r_ for him, stone bird. The elders of the tribe had ordered them all to stay away from it until they knew more about it. They had sent their strongest warriors scouting and Matt, of course, had been among them. They had come back with tales of strange creatures with no tails, no ears and no claws, who spoke a weird language and used weird weapons that made fire and a lot of noise.

That was five months ago. The creatures has destroyed more trees since then, to make houses for themselves and more space for all the things that have come out from the spaceship in a seemingly endless stream. The scouting party go there almost every week now, watching them from afar and collecting information. The creatures have seen them, but they haven't tried to make contact yet. The elders don't trust them yet, so they have ordered the scouting party to stay put and just observe.

Leo has been to the spaceship more than the scouting party has. It was just his immense curiosity at first – other people's tales were not enough, he wanted to see with his own eyes – now it's something more. The same way he hasn't listened to the elders' orders to stay put, he hasn't followed any other of their orders either and he has made contact with one of them almost right away. It wasn't intentional, but it happened and he can't say he's not happy it did.

He was hovering around their camp, as he usually did, and he was flat on the ground, his black furry ears barely visible in the tall grass. The creature he had been watching for the past few weeks seemed unaware of his presence. He was reading from a small thing he held in his hands and he was very caught in it.  
Leo thought he could get a little bit closer without being noticed, but the moment he was within reaching distance, the creature had spoken. Now he knows he only greeted him and asked him what his name was, but back then those were just weird noises coming out of his mouth – and very scary ones to boot – so Leo fled.

For a week he stayed away, but then curiosity had the best of him again and he came back. The creature was still there and he smiled, seeing him again. He tried to speak with him one more time, so Leo answered in his own language. It was very awkward and totally useless until the creature made him understand his name was Blaine, so he could tell him he was called Leo. Since then, they have spoken a lot and Leo have learned several words of his language from him, teaching him a few of his own.

Blaine is a man – their word for _pæl_ – and he's a general, something that Leo thinks is similar to their _fyon'ft wyæn'n'oan'_ , even though when he tried to teach that word to him, Blaine was completely unable to produce the sound. Leo thought that he was sneezing more than speaking. Blaine is tall – taller than Leo but not Matt, because nobody is ever taller than him – with black hair like Leo's own, but his eyes are a golden shade Leo has only seen in members of other tribes that lived inland. Leo doesn't know exactly what it is about him – Blaine doesn't have a sense of humor and he scolds him whenever he touches the strange things he finds in his house, which is called a tent – but he likes to be around him and he likes to learn the things about human beings that Blaine teaches.

Leo goes visiting him every day around noon, now. Instead of going back to the village with the rest of the hunters, after spending the whole day procuring food for the tribe, he waits for them to be distracted to leave the group. Making a little deviation through the forest, it only takes him ten minutes to get to the human spaceship. That is what he would like to do now too if a voice he knows too well didn't stop him.

“Where are you going?”

 

Leo stops midstep, sinking his head between his shoulders, ears flat and tail tucked between his legs in submission. “Nowhere.”

Matt jumps down from the branch he was waiting on and lands crouching right in front of him. As he stands up, his body seems to unfold. He's taller and bigger than Leo, usually threatening even when he doesn't want to be, more so now that he does. His night-black ears have tufts on their tips and his long tail is striped in purple. “Are you going to see him again?”

Leo looks up in surprise, his thoughts so clear on his face that it would be impossible to hide them from Matt at this point, but he tries anyway. “W-what?”

Matt's tail is flapping nervously left and right. “I've followed you every day for the past two months,” he informs him. “You go to the _ftale non'r_ and speak with one of them.”

Leo can't deny what Matt has already seen with his own eyes. And besides, keeping the secret was starting to be overwhelming. He doesn't like to lie because he can't. He only did because he wanted to go there and Matt wouldn't have let him. “It's called a _spaceship_ ,” he mutters. “And I do nothing wrong,”

That single alien word escaping his mouth makes Matt growl, threateningly. He takes a step forward, looming over him. Leo would like to step back, but he knows better than refusing to show submission, so he lowers his head. “Do you speak their language now?” 

“No. Only a few words,” he says in the tiniest voice he knows. “I taught him some of our words too.”

“Are you insane?” Matt roars, this time. “That's enough for you to be considered a traitor. That is our enemy, Leo.”

“Why?”

“We don't know these creatures, they are not like us.”

“It doesn't mean they are dangerous,” Leo protests.

“It doesn't mean they are not!” Matt retorts, his thunderous voice scaring a flock of big white birds that fly away. “They have destroyed half the forest and they seem prepared to destroy the other half, there are too many of them to be just a scouting party and they have weapons and tools we have never seen before in our lives. We need more information about them before making a decision!”

“Then let me get them!” Leo snaps.

“This is not up to you, Leo! The elders told us warriors to stay put and that's what we're going to do until they give us order to proceed!”

“And then you will do what? Show up at their camp with teeth and claws out so they can better misunderstand your intentions?”

Matt looks at him, severely. “We will do what the elders think is best.”

“I can get you all the information you want,” Leo insists.

“That's enough. You're coming back with me now.” There's such finality in his voice that Leo is taken aback and doesn't react when Matt's fingers close around his wrist. “And you're not going anywhere else unless I tell you so.”

Matt starts dragging him along, on the path that leads back to the village. Leo seems to wake up then and he tries planting his feet on the ground, but it's pointless because Matt is way stronger than him. “Matt, wait! Please! I know a lot of things and I can explain them to you!”

“I don't want you to explain anything! I want you to stop with this nonsense!”

“But, Matt—“

“That's enough! Shut up!” Matt growls at him. Leo falls eerily silent, and the woods as well. They both seem to feel the power of Matt's alpha status, carried by his voice, weighing on them, and they can't do anything but remain silent as he wishes. They keep walking for another ten minutes, until Matt sighs and stops. He turns around, then, his expression stern, but his voice a little softer. “You're putting yourself and the entire tribe in danger with your foolishness, don't you understand that?”

“Why don't you come with me?” Leo asks. “I can introduce him to you! You will see that he's hardly the dangerous creature you think he is. And then you can speak to the elders and we can make proper contact with them.”

Matt frowns. “You're not listening to me.”

“No, _you_ are not listening to me!” Leo says angrily, pulling his arm away hard enough to finally get it free. “I understand you are scared, but I'm telling you, there's nothing to be scared about!”

Matt reaches out to grab him again, but Leo steps back this time. “Leo, you're coming back to the village with me.”

“No.” Matt lets out a deep, low growl, but Leo stands his ground. “No, I don't want to go back. I want to go to their camp and find out something more about them.” He starts stepping backwards, slowly, almost hesitantly, determined to do what he just said but not knowing if Matt will really let him.

Matt doesn't move, though. “If you go now, you better not come back,” he says, sternly. “I'll be forced to tell the elders what you did and you will be banished.”

Leo frowns angrily, but he doesn't give in. He doesn't know why it's so important to him to go to the spaceship – Matt and the tribe are his people, not Blaine – and yet he needs to, and he won't be forced into submission this time, not for this. He turns around and starts running.

“Leo! Do you really want to be banished for those creatures?”

But Leo has already disappeared in the shadows of the undergrowth.

*

“What's with the face?” When Leo arrives, Blaine is busy counting the supplies that his men have diligently unloaded from the ship in the past two weeks. Five months since their arrival and he's still making inventories, this is not what he had imagined when he said he wanted to travel in space with the first human expedition.

“What face?” Leo asks, jumping on a nearby box and sitting down, his tail wrapped tidily around his waist. 

Blaine risks a glance at it and then looks away because it stills freaks him out big time. “Your face.”

“I don't understand.”

That's the first complete sentence Leo learned, together with _no_ , which Blaine thinks must be his favorite word as he says it all the time. He sighs, putting down the clipboard on which he's taking notes. “I mean that you look angry or annoyed.” Then he thinks about an alien word that could match the meaning among those few he knows, “ _ælln'e_.”

“Oh. No. I am _fær_ , like tears,” he answers.

“Sad?”

Leo nods. “ _Eef_ ”.

Blaine decides that he can take a break. Lead by example and all that jazz, but being a general still has his benefits, like taking five whenever he wants. Besides, that's what he does every day when Leo shows up, he calls it foreign relations. He hoists himself up on the box next to him. “And why are you sad?”

It seems to be a difficult answer or an easy one that requires difficult words because it takes Leo a whole two minutes to respond. “I fight with Matt,” he finally says.

“Your boyfriend, right?”

Leo nods again. “ _Nawetsen_.”

“Right, _nawetsen_.” Leo never forgets to correct him on this one. Blaine explained the meaning of the word boyfriend to him a few weeks ago, using the visual aid of an actual couple among his men. Leo clearly understands the concept of _part of a couple_ , but he insists that _nawetsen_ is _close but no_ , as he says. Blaine understands that the word must have a nuance he doesn't have the vocabulary to explain yet, and so he has resolved to ask Leo later on, when he'll be more fluent in English. “Why did you fight with him?”

“He thinks you _elepe_.”

“I don't know that word.”

“ _Elepe_ ,” Leo repeats. “Like friend-no.”

Blaine chuckles at the way Leo puts -no at the end of any word to mean its contrary. There was man-no, mom-no and dog-no before he learned woman, dad and cat. “Enemy,” he suggests. “ _Elepe_ is enemy.”

“He thinks you enemy,” Leo says. “I say you are not.”

“Well, thank you.”

Leo shrugs. “He worried for me,” he goes on, touching his own chest. “You danger not, yes?”

“I am not a danger,” Blaine confirms, trying to correct his horrible grammar, but maybe it's really to early for that. The kid – if he's a kid, because he still doesn't know – is barely able to express simple thoughts. “You can tell him to come here.”

“I tell him, he say no,” Leo says dismissively. Blaine doesn't know if it's really something unimportant to him or if he doesn't want to talk about it, but he has no time to inquiry any further because Leo jumps down the box and stretches from the tip of his ears to the end of his tail like a real cat. That's the cue for him to start showing Leo around the base and teaching him things. “Where today?”

“I was thinking that you could join me for lunch,” Blaine suggests, mimicking the act of putting food in his mouth. “Eat, with me.”

Leo's eyes grows wide and shiny. “I like that,” he says, excitedly.

Blaine talked him about ice-cream and pizza before – even though he's not really sure he was able to convey what they are to a creature that lives in the forest and, possibly, knows no civilization as he intends it – and he thinks he can find some for him in the cafeteria. It'll be a nice change of scenery and a good way to talk about different things, maybe learning something more on alien biology as well. What they eat, what they like, what are their customs when meals are involved. As he walks towards the commissary, with Leo pouncing around and touching everything and everyone that comes his way, he thinks that it's really going to be an interesting day. “If you like our food, you can bring some back for Matt,” he offers.

Leo seems to think about it. “First I try,” he concludes.  
Blaine chuckles, it sounds like a good plan.

*

Leo has no way to know if Matt has ratted him out but, if he knows him a little – and he does, because they grew up together and they are best friends before they're even lovers – he hasn't said a word. Besides, he said he followed him for two months, so if he had wanted to tell the elders, he would have already done it a long time ago.

The village does smell different, though. He can smell the electricity in the air and it makes his hair stand up on the back of his neck. His people are getting ready for something and he's afraid of finding out what it is. He moves around the perimeter of the village and walks past the two sleepy guards at the entrance unnoticed. He and Matt lives in outskirts of the village, in one of the bigger houses that are reserved to the best warriors. Their wooden door is marked with three white scrapes, the symbol of war and Matt's status, and it's closed, which means his partner isn't waiting for him to return. 

Leo walks around the house to reach the window and look inside. Matt is in there, sitting cross-legged on the furry skins they use as a bed. He's sharpening his spears with swift, hard movements, like he does every night before going to sleep. Matt is diligent and responsible and he always looks ahead. He would never let something catch him by surprise with a weapon in less than pristine condition. Leo doesn't know if he should slip inside through the window or if he should call him first. It's Matt who breaks the silence.

“How long do you want to stand there?” He says, without turning around or stopping his work. “Get inside.”

Leo swiftly passes through the window and takes Matt giving him his back for what it is, a show of trust. It doesn't know if it is also an invitation to get closer, but he decides to try his luck. He crouches next to him and starts rubbing his face against his back and shoulders, and when Matt doesn't push him away, against his neck too. He basks in Matt's familiar scent – he always smells like the forest and the wax he uses to coat his weapons, and a little of mud too – and marks him with his own. It's the purest, simplest form of finding each other again after a long day away from each other or after a fight. I'm yours, you're mine. There's really nothing beyond that.

“Why did you come back?” Matt asks. 

“Why didn't you rat me out?”

Matt growls at him. Not too threateningly, but hard enough to pass the message across. _Don't talk back. Submit_. Leo falls on his side and then rolls on his back, his hands up like paws and his tail folded between his legs. “You are my omega and I have to protect you,” Matt says. There's no real anger in his voice, but a deep tiredness that keeps him from hiding the low purring sound of intimacy out of it.

“But you don't want to?”

“I do. I want to protect you more than anything in the world.”

Leo purrs softly. Matt's mere proximity makes his ears quiver and the tip of his tail is almost vibrating for the happiness of being with him right now. “I belong here with you,” he says. “That is why I came back. That is why I always will.”

Matt puts down the spear and leans on him to smell his neck and chest, and the rest of his body as well. “You smell weird,” he frowns, confused and annoyed. Leo knows it must be the human camp, which has a peculiar scent, oily and metallic, unlike anything they know.

“Can you fix me?” 

Matt lets out another growl, this time a proper one that reverberates against the walls of the house and makes Leo shivers violent. He feels himself leaking and meows softly as he grabs Matt by the waistband of his pants and pulls him closer. “Can you fix me?” He asks again, parting his legs to welcome him between them.

Matt nods and dives on his neck, drowning anger in lust.  
Leo has so many things to tell him – and some food for him to taste – but there will be time for that.


End file.
